degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1)
The first season of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' commenced airing in Canada on October 14, 2001, concluded on March 3, 2002, and contains fifteen episodes. It introduces a group of seventh and eigth grade school children, and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as online predators, sibling relationships, peer pressure, sex, rumors, stress, self image and drugs. The first season was broadcasted on the Canadian terrestrial television network CTV, on Sundays at 7:00 p.m. It debuted with a one hour special, "'Mother and Child Reunion", which form the first two episodes of season one. In the United States, it was broadcast on The N, a digital cable network aimed at teenagers and young adults. The season was released domestically on DVD as a three disc boxed set on October 19, 2004 by Alliance Atlantis Home Entertainment, although it was released to the U.S. market almost a month earlier, on September 28, 2004. Registered users of the Canadian and U.S. iTunes Store are also able to purchase and download the season for playback on home computers and certain iPods. The reception for ''Degrassi: The Next Generation's first season was mixed. It had earned itself 365,000 Canadian viewers aged 18 to 49, while its accompanying website was attracting 28 million hits per month, but press reviews were not as complimentary. The season picked up nominations at the Directors Guild of Canada Awards, the Gemini Awards and the Young Artists Award. Cast Main Characters The opening season of the show featured thirteen actors in starring roles. Providing ties to the previous series in the Degrassi universe, Stefan Brogren was hired to play his old character Archie Simpson, now working at the school as the Media Immersion teacher. Dan Woods reprised his role as Daniel Raditch, now promoted to school principal. Amanda Stepto also reprised her Degrassi High character Christine Nelson in a supporting role. For the new generation of students, the producers chose eleven children from six hundred auditionees, in hopes of providing a group of characters the target audience of teenagers could relate to. The 13 actors received star billing: '''8th Graders *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular queen bee and cool cheerleader *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a rich and athletic jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a school bully with a heart of gold *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a popular and perfect student *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGreggor, Ashley's chubby andf insecure best friend 7th Graders *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, a lonely and overachieving student *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a computer geek *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's cute and innocent best friend Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's Media Immersions teacher *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal 'Recurring Characters' Students *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, Paige's best friend and fellow cheerleader *Unseen actor as Heather Sinclair, a major queen bee, that is only talked about, but never seen Adults *Kristen Holden-Reid as Scott Cameron , Sean's brother *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs, Toby's dad *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - Emma's mom *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan 'Guest Stars' *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Sara Holmes as Alison Hunter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah - "Mother and Child Reunion" 'Opening Sequence' The opening sequence begins with Emma Nelson at her computer at her house and sends a e-mail. She sends a digital envelope to fly through the school. Passing Jimmy Brooks playing basketball in the gym. Terri MacGreggor and Ashley Kerwin singing the theme song. Toby Issacs on the computer in the MI room. Manny Santos talking with some friends in the library, while Mr. Simpson drops the books he was carrying. Liberty Van Zandt walks out of a room in a hurry looking at her watch. J.T. Yorke, drinking water from a water fountatin until Spinner splashes water in his face. Paige Michalchuk was busy putting up posters in the hall and Sean Cameron is seen being taken by Mr. Raditch to his office. The message sent by Emma is sent to a unknown girls cell phone, the camera zooms in and the Degrassi logo pops out. Episode List In the U.S. the series' broadcaster, The N, aired episode three, "Family Politics", as the series premiere, while "Mother and Child Reunion" was held back and aired as the season finale. This caused continuity problems for viewers as the episode depicted Toby being introduced to Manny and Emma for the first time, and was set before the school year began. The final episode of the season, "Jagged Little Pill", was also held back while The N decided whether its subject about ecstacy abuse was too controversial. When an edited version was made available, The N aired it as part of season two. In reruns however, the episodes have aired in the original order intended by the show's producers. This list is by order of production, and as they appear on the DVD. DVD Release The DVD release of season one was released by FUNimation Entertainment in the U.S. on 28 September 2004, and by Alliance Atlantis Home Entertainment in Canada on 19 October 2004 after it had completed broadcast on television. As well as every episode from the season, the DVD release features bonus material including deleted scenes, bloopers and behind-the-scenes featurettes. The DVD was first released in Australia on May 3, 2007 by Roadshow Entertainment, without any bonus features. On September 8, 2010, the DVD was re-released along with season two by Shock Entertainment with all of the bonus features intact. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Males Category:Females Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Rumors Category:Internet Predator Category:Siblings Category:Peer Pressure Category:Sex Category:Stress Category:Self-image Category:Drugs Category:Parents Category:Crushes Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Fights Category:Peer Pressure